1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is directed to a utility vehicle, and more particularly, to a utility vehicle capable of off-road travel as well as having a load-carrying capacity.
2. Description of Related Art
Utility vehicles (UVs) and similar utility machines (UMs) are available for a variety of industries and usages, but they have some limitations. These machines are non-highway and are generally off-road and therefore subject to a variety of terrain, ambient, environmental and load conditions which cannot be adequately addressed with currently available vehicles. For example, many types of off-road vehicles are targeted for the fun and adventurous experience such as driving on sand dunes or traversing rocks and canyons in a recreational manner. While these recreational vehicles are highly mobile, they generally do not provide significant utility or load-carrying capabilities. Other types of off-road utility vehicles are workhorse-type vehicles that are low-speed, high-utility configured to transport heavy loads for landscaping, or the like, over ground that is not road-quality.
Frames and chassis of the UVs/UMs are typically made from metallic or composite structural components, but these generally do not provide buoyancy. Unless a speed/steering compensating control system is used, turning maneuvers can cause tire slippage or spinning, with associated pushing or plowing.